James Scissorhands
by MaiiMac
Summary: A de dizer que sou louco , mas não sou .... Só tenho um passatempo excêntricos . Eu simplesmente gosto de picotar papel... JP/LP Inspirado no filme Edward Scissorhands...


A de dizer que sou louco , mas não sou

A de dizer que sou louco , mas não sou ...

Só tenho um passatempo excêntricos . Eu simplesmente gosto de picotar papel ...

É divertido ...

Depois colo eles todos um em cima do outro até formar uma mini estatua ...

Já fiz o Padfoot , o Moony e ate mesmo o Wormtail em forma humana ,é claro .

Padfoot diz que sou um lunático e que meu apelido só não é Moony porque não sou um lobo e sim um veado...

Bom , Pad nunca foi um bom exemplo ,não tem nenhum talento artístico ,só fala mal do dos outros , por exemplo:  
Emmeline Vive pintando quadros de vários estilos ...

Um dia desses ela estava pintando algumas garotas que estavam sentadas perto do lago brincando com a lula gigante ... Ele logo disse que Emme estava tendo uma crise de identidade sexual .

Ele ficou na enfermaria por 3 meses .

Outro exemplo legal , esse foi com a lily .

Lily ama colecionar espécies de flores para colá-las nos quadros e depois dar para Emme pintá-los envolta delas...

Um dia desses lily rasgou a saia voltando do bosque com um ramalhete de rosas eu como um bom cavalheiro e amante das pétalas das rosas ( dão um bom cabelo ruivo em uma estatua ) fui ajudá-la .

Quando chegamos na torre de Grifinória , sirius viu o estado da saia de Lily e disse que estávamos fazendo ...a nem vale a pena postar aqui .

Só sei que ele ficou mais 5 meses na enfermaria .

Só o ultimo para constatar como o Sirius é um idiota

Moony adora escrever poesias e bem ,Sirius é um insensível crônico .

Um dia desses ele escreveu uma poesia muito bonita para Emmeline (eles estão num chove e num molha a tempos) e Sirius a viu .

Depois de te -la roubado , recitou a para todo o Salão principal .

Isso o fez levar uma surra de Moony .

Ficou o natal mais 4 meses de molho na enfermaria .

Mas essa historia não é sobre o Sirius ,diretamente .

24 de dezembro de 1975

Eu , James Charlus Prongs Potter , estava feliz da vida fazendo uma imagem de minha madrinha de papel picado .Era o presente dela de natal ...

Sirius já veio esculachando dizendo que era só para ganhar nota e mais umas merdas que ele sempre diz .

Explicando melhor , Minerva McGonagall a vice diretora e professora de Hogwarts é a minha madrinha .

E como eu já disse , Sirius é um insensível ...

Ele disse que tinha visto um filme que tinha um cara parecidíssimo comigo, ele também tinha cabelos bagunçados e gostava de picotar coisas .

Eu ,ingenuamente, aceitei pegar a fita do filme para ver (iria pedir para Dumbledore a autorização depois) ,mas quando toquei nelas senti algo estranho com as minhas mãos e depois reparei que a fita jazia no chão cortada ao meio .

Então foi que eu olhei para as minhas mãos ...

Bem aquilo não eram mãos , eram tesouras ...

Sirius já avia saído do quarto quando eu notei isso .

Espertinho ele e eu como que fico ?? Não consigo pegar nada se não eu rasgo !

Eu até iria a sala da minha madrinha pedir ajuda , se não corresse o risco de matar alguém com essas mãos !!

Só tinha uma alternativa ...

Peguei minha capa de invisibilidade com a boca e joguei por cima de mim ...

Primeira parte do plano feita.

Abro a porta do dormitório , não sei como ...

E saio .

Começo a desviar das poucas pessoas que continuam no salão comunal .

Como era véspera de natal , tinha muita pouca gente na escola , mas já era o bastante para que eu , James Potter,virasse,de um dos três caras mais cobiçados da escola , para aberração de Hogwarts. Por isso e outras coisas a mais , é bom ter uma capa de invisibilidade.

Sai imediatamente do castelo e fui para a entrada da Floresta proibida , ninguém ia para lá mesmo...

Quando ia chegando lá , vi a pior coisa que podia ter me ocorrido , Lily Evans beijando Amus Engomadinho Diggory ...

Cara, eu corri ,e acho que a capa caio ou coisa do gênero pois eles pararam , também to pouco me lixando ...

Entrei na floresta e corri até encontrar um lugar seguro para ficar.

Sentei e peguei , não sei como , minha varinha no meu bolso e pronunciei

"_Accio Capa_" e depois de poucos minutos ela jazia ao meu lado .

Guardei a varinha e a capa , por um milagre , no meu bolso sem danificá-las .

E fiquei ali pensando , não era surpresa que Lily tivesse um namorado , afinal ela é lindíssima , mas Amus Diggory ?!

O almofadinha ,desculpa Sirius , de Lufa-Lufa . Não sabe fazer mais nada a não ser empinar aquele nariz grotesco dele .

Ele passou em somente 5 NOMs ,com nível aceitável (Herbologia , Adivinhação, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ,Feitiços e Tranfiguração ) ...

Ele é quase um Trasgo !!

Me Admira ,Lily Evans , monitora de grifinoria , passou em todos os NOMS que prestou com 5 O's (Tranfiguração , Herbologia, Poções , Feitiços e Adivinhação ) , 3 E's ( Runas antigas, astronomia e Historia da magia ) e 1 A ( DCTA) estar saindo com um bastardo daqueles ...

Mas o que aquele patife , tem que eu , James Prongs Potter , não tenho !!

O cara nem deve saber escrever seu nome direito ...

Eu ,sinceramente , agora , acredito no maldito do Pads, ela tem mau gosto ...

Só pode ser.

Primeiro ela é defensora dos direitos dos de cabelos oleosos e narizes gigantes do mundo...

O Ranhoso , parece um morcego enrugado !!

Agora ela me aparece com um peru gordo que pesa que é um pavão ??

Cara eu acho que quem precisa de óculos não sou eu, é ela !!

Morgan , como ela pode ser tão asquerosa nas escolhas dela , em ??

Aff...

Já passa das três horas da tarde eu continuo aqui , sem fazer nada , só esperando o tempo passar ...

Gostaria de saber como esse feitiço passa ...

Quando eu voltar para a minha forma totalmente humana , afinal nunca vi um humano ter mãos de tesoura ,vou acabar com a raça daquele cachorro imundo e do engomadinho também .

Agora são seis horas da tarde , o jantar esta preste a começar ...

... e essa porra de feitiço não se desfaz !!

Acho que vou ficar aqui até o resto da minha miserável vida ...

Vou ver a Lily se casar com o engomadinho e virar a Sra. Do peru que pensa que é um pavão .

Padfoot vai contrair AIDS e morrerá rindo ...

Moony viverá sobre minhas custas , pois deixarei ele usar minha humilhante fortuna.

Wormtail vai morrer com um ataque fulminante de seu coração , por ver a maior torta de caramelo coberta com chantili do mundo .

E eu vou ficar na floresta proibida chorando minhas pitangas...

Seis e quarenta da tarde , estou ouvindo passos femininos , deve ser a Madrinha ...

Juro que tentei esconder as armas que são as minhas mãos , mas foi em vão .

Depois de um cinco minutos , intermináveis para mim , vi uma cabeleira vermelha e um par de olhos verde esmeralda vindo em minha direção ...

Pronto , minha vida vai ser um inferno de agora em diante , Evans vai ver as minhas mãos , se que isso possa ser considerado como mãos.

"Potter, todos nós estamos te procurando por horas e... O que aconteceu com sua mão ??" perguntou ela ...

A querida , Lily , pergunte pro energúmeno do vira-lata de Hogwarts , vulgo,Sirius Black.

"Em , Potter , Por que você tem em vez de mãos , tesouras nos braços ?? Nova moda ??" pergunto brincalhona .

A , Evans , vai sacanear seu namoradinho !

"Padfoot ,aquele cachorro aconteceu , ruiva." disse eu com desdém .

Cara , não da para deixar uma pobre pessoa sofre solitariamente na floresta proibida junto com os monstros que nela habitam,para talvez , morrer em paz??É difícil ??  
Bom pelo menos parece que sim ...

Ou ela ficou chateada com o tom de voz que eu usei ou extremamente irritada pelo tom de voz e o apelido que usei ou as duas hipóteses juntas, o que me da uma leve impressão de que ela vai gritar comigo até que os pulmões delas entre em quase estado de óbito , mais uma vez.

"Potter, eu já disse um milhão de vezes , meu nome não é ruiva , é ..." cortei a .

"Sra.Do Engomadinho de lufa-lufa que pensa que é um pavão ..."

Puta que pariu me ferrei .

Primeiro : não deixe Lily Evans terminar sua frase , sentença : gritos e talvez um tapa na cara.

Segundo: chamei um moça de senhora quando deveria chamá-la de senhorita , sentença: um tapa na cara e uma azaração de pernas-bambas.

Terceiro: : a moça é Lily, sentença : um tímpano furado, um tapa na cara e uma azaração bem pior do que somente pernas- bambas .

E por ultimo,mas não menos mortífero , eu xinguei o namorado dela .

Sentença final: Morte.

"O que você disse , Potter??" perguntou ela

"Ah ,Srta. Evans , talvez ??" tentei me esquivar da pergunta dela .

Mas o problema dessa esquiva é que eu não estou discutindo com qualquer garota, eu estou discutindo com Lily Foguinho Evans e a esquiva me pos em uma grande e sangrenta enrascada .

"Não, você me chamou de Sra.Do Engomadinho de Lufa-Lufa que pensa que é um pavão. Então era você que me ajudou a livrar-me do abusado do Diggory ?!"

"Se , livra??Ah ??Como assim??"perguntei eu , meio lesado , por que para mim , eles estavam no maior love...

"Diggory me agarrou enquanto eu pegava algumas flores , só consegui escapar dele depois que você o distraiu pisando num galho de arvore ,ai eu pude Chutá-lo e sai correndo para o castelo."disse ela

Bom ,pensando bem , até que ela podia estar sendo atacada ...

"Ah , ta" Por Merlin ,como eu sou lesado !!

Ficamos alguns momentos sem falar nada , ela sentada embaixo de uma arvore a minha frente e eu terminando a estatueta da minha madrinha , que Evans fez o favor de trazer até mim.

"Sabe,James , você esta parecendo o Edward daquele filme trouxa ... James Scissorhands." Disse ela sorrindo .

A como ela fica linda daquele jeito ...

Ei , para tudo , oh , cara , o filho de uma égua do Sirius é um gênio !!

"Há , é mesmo , Evans?? Então quem é minha Kim??" para os incrédulos de que Deus existe , Lily Evans abriu ainda mais o sorriso maroto que ela já exibia , Cristo , Morgan ,

Merlin e toda essa gente ai eu os agradeço.

"ah , existe muitas que podem se candidatar , Skeeter, Jorkins,White, Depped, entre outras ..." disse ela brincalhona

"Sei , mas elas não tem a essência que Kim tinha ... Skeeter para mais aquela mulher que tenta usar o Edward ... e a Depped , parece aquela gorda , a, Helen .."

Falei para ver se ela me entendia .

"Você esta falando da Joyce , você bem mal viu James..."

Ela sorriu mais ainda depois de falar isso .

"Bem , eu já descartei todas daí , então ,vou fazer novamente a minha pergunta. Quem é minha Kim , Evans?"

Perguntei eu Maroto .

Ela se levantou e começou a andar , calmamente em minha direção. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

Ela parou a milímetros do meu rosto , nariz com nariz , e disse :

"Eu posso ser sua Kim , James Scissorhands" depois disso senti a leve pressão que os lábios delas nos meus.

Senti um formigamento em minhas mãos e abri os olhos para dar uma olhada rápida nelas , ela tinham voltado ao normal.

Agora sim isso seria um beijo estilo James potter.

Passei minhas mãos na fina cintura dela e a fiz sentar em cima de mim , sem malicia pessoal , peso permissão para invadir sua boca que foi prontamente atendida.

Ficamos nesse enrosca e desenrosca de línguas uns bons minutos , até que ela desgruda sua boca da minha , o que me deixou imensamente triste e disse :

"Vamos , Edward ."disse saindo correndo na frente .

Me levantei e disse

"Claro, Kim ."

As vezes eu agradeço a falta de tato do Padfoot .

Aquele foi um dos melhores natais da minha vida .

Obrigada por terem lido , gostaram ,odiaram , querem me matar??Então apertem o **go **ali em baixo e deixem uma _review_ para a autora !!


End file.
